The present invention relates to a radiation image radiographing cassette housing therein a stimulable phosphor sheet and to a radiation image reading apparatus that reads radiation image information accumulated in the stimulable phosphor sheet.
For digitizing radiation image information generated in a hospital and thereby for storing and transmitting it, there has become popular a radiation image reading apparatus which outputs image data as digital data. As a radiation image reading apparatus of this kind outputting digital data, a radiation image reading apparatus employing a stimulable phosphor sheet is known well.
The stimulable phosphor sheet can detect a part of radiation energy transmitted through a subject and can accumulate radiation energy thus detected in the stimulable phosphor sheet. Further, it is possible to take out the radiation energy accumulated in the stimulable phosphor sheet as stimulated light, by exciting it with a laser beam having a prescribed wavelength. This stimulated light can be taken out as an electric signal by a photoelectric transfer element such as a photomultiplier.
In general, the stimulable phosphor sheet is housed in a casing that is a portable thin box called a cassette, to be used. The form of usage of this type makes it possible for a user to carry the stimulable phosphor sheet easily together with a cassette, thus, radiographing can be conducted through the same handling as for a screen/film type cassette which has been used in the past.
As a method for handling a stimulable phosphor sheet, there is known well a contact conveyance method wherein a flexible stimulable phosphor sheet is taken out by a sucker from a cassette, and the stimulable phosphor sheet thus taken out is interposed between rollers to be conveyed, as disclosed in TOKKAIHEI No. 1-237636. Since a stimulable phosphor surface is pressed by rollers in the contact conveyance method, when rollers are contaminated with dirt or dust, the phosphor surface is contaminated or scratched and a life of a stimulable phosphor sheet is shortened, which is a fatal weak point. Further, a scratch or dirt on the stimulable phosphor surface appears as a noise in the image read, and it makes it impossible to provide quality images as diagnostic images.
As a method to solve the weak point of the contact conveyance method, there is proposed a method shown in TOKKAIHEI No. 11-160821. In this method, a stimulable phosphor sheet is stuck on a rigid sheet member, and the stimulable phosphor sheet and the rigid sheet member are conveyed through the method wherein only the rigid sheet member comes in contact (the stimulable phosphor surface does not come in contact). The method to convey the stimulable phosphor sheet without touching the stimulable phosphor surface is called a non-contact conveyance method.
In this non-contact conveyance method, the stimulable phosphor surface is neither contaminated nor scratched, because conveyance under the condition of non-contact with the stimulable phosphor surface is assured. Therefore, the non-contact conveyance method is observed as a new conveyance method for stimulable phosphor sheets because it has a merit that a noise caused by dirt or a scratch on the stimulable phosphor surface does not appear on the image read, and a life of the stimulable phosphor sheet is long.
However, in the case of the non-contact conveyance method, it is difficult to convey a stimulable phosphor plate under the condition that it is curved to a certain extent as in a contact conveyance method, because the stimulable phosphor sheet is generally required to be conveyed under the condition that it is stuck on a rigid sheet member. Namely, what is conducted by the contact conveyance method is only a linear conveyance at all times.
In the non-contact conveyance method, there is considered a method to read image information while drawing out a stimulable phosphor plate from a cassette. This method, however, has a weak point that a vibration caused by contact is transferred to a stimulable phosphor plate that is in process of reading operation if a user comes in contact with a cassette in the course of reading, and thereby, a noise is generated in the image read. In the non-contact conveyance method, in particular, the stimulable phosphor surface is easily subjected to vibration compared with the contact conveyance method because it is impossible to control vibration by interposing the surface of the stimulable phosphor sheet with rollers. In particular, a rigid sheet member on which a stimulable phosphor sheet is stuck propagates vibrations well, which is more undesirable. In the non-contact conveyance method, therefore, it is necessary to read image information after a stimulable phosphor plate has been taken out of a cassette completely.
A size of a stimulable phosphor sheet amounts to 354xc3x97430 mm in the case of a size of 14xc3x9717 in. A non-contact conveyance method has a weak point that an apparatus needs to be large in size, because a sheet in the aforesaid size is required to be conveyed without being curved after it has been taken out of a cassette completely. For example, in the case of a cassette in a size of 14xc3x9717 in., when there is assumed an occasion wherein a stimulable phosphor sheet is drawn out of a cassette linearly, and then, image information is read while the linear conveyance of the sheet is maintained, a distance from the rear end of the cassette to the front end of the stimulable phosphor sheet needs to be a length equivalent to three cassettes each being in a size of 14xc3x9717 in. (430 mmxc3x973=1290 mm), and if an area for parts and a space which are necessary for constituting an apparatus are further taken into consideration, the apparatus turns out to be considerably large in size.
Therefore, there has been proposed a method wherein a stimulable phosphor sheet is drawn out downward, and then, is subjected to parallel displacement in the horizontal direction (direction perpendicular to the surface of the stimulable phosphor sheet), as in TOKKAIHEI No. 11-160821. However, a mechanism for accurate parallel displacement for the large-sized sheet is extremely complicated, and it results in a cost increase. Further, there is a weak point that reliability and stability are lowered fundamentally, because accurate parallel displacement for the large-sized sheet itself is an unreasonable demand.
There are two types of the radiation image reading apparatuses; one is the large sized apparatus that can accept a plurality of cassettes at a time, and the other is small sized apparatus that can accept only one cassette. The large type has demerits of occupying a large space and high cost, on the contrary, the small type has a poor efficiency due to that only one cassette can be accepted. Generally, in one radiographing examination 1 to 5 cassettes, 1.8 cassettes in average, are used, therefore, unless 2 cassettes in minimum can be accepted at a time by the radiographing apparatus, working efficiency will be remarkably decreased.
Further, in order to read the radiation image information from the stimulable phosphor sheet, a conveyance of the stimulable phosphor sheet, the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet is necessary. However, if an abnormality in the conveyance such as a jam occurs in the process of conveying the stimulable phosphor sheet, the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or a part of the cassette holding the stimulable sheet, there may be a case where the conveyance cannot be continued and the apparatus have to be stopped.
Regarding the apparatus used at the medical service site, when the apparatus stopped due to abnormal conveyance, it is required not only notifying the user of the occurrence of the conveyance abnormality, but also immediately clearing the abnormality to return to be usable again. If the apparatus is kept stopped, a radiographing diagnosis for an emergent patient cannot be conducted and the following medical services cannot be continued.
However, in the conventional radiation image reading apparatus using the stimulable phosphor plate, this kind of recovery work is restricted to a service person. And, when an abnormality in conveyance occurs, the user calls the service person, and has to stop the radiographing diagnosis until the service person arrives and recovers.
In cases of copiers and printers, it is commonly known to install a user maintenance mechanism with which users can clear the jams when output paper jammed, though, in the radiation image reading apparatuses, this kind of user maintenance mechanism is not realized. As the reasons, the following things can be considered.
1) In the cases of copiers and printers, as the output paper is inexpensive, it may be allowable even if the output paper is broken or damaged to be unusable, (re-output can be done), but in the case of the radiation image reading apparatuses, because the stimulable phosphor sheet is very expensive, breakages or damages to be unusable can not be allowed. By this restriction, to constitute the user maintenance mechanism in the radiation image reading apparatus is difficult.
2) In the cases of copiers and printers, when the output paper jammed, copying or printing out can be made again. On the other hand, in the stimulable phosphor sheet being used for the radiation image reading apparatus, there is accumulated image information of a patient, therefore, when the stimulable phosphor sheet is damaged to be unusable, it is necessary to take another radiographing, which is extremely undesirable because the patient receives unnecessary exposure of radiation.
In a cassette of a type shown in TOKKAIHEI No.11-160821, there is a problem that the rigid sheet tends to vibrate in a drum shape, because image information is read from the stimulable phosphor sheet under the condition that only both ends of the rigid sheet on which the stimulable phosphor sheet is stuck are fixed (and a surface potion of the rigid sheet is not supported). Therefore, there is easily caused a trouble that a noise caused by vibration of the rigid sheet is mixed in the image read.
The invention has been attained in view of the background stated above, and its object is to provide a radiation image radiographing cassette that is optimum for the non-contact conveyance method wherein troubles hardly occur, and to provide a radiation image radiographing cassette that is hardly affected by vibration in the course of reading and has the strong structure that can stand sufficiently a load from the front cover side of the cassette, and further to provide a radiation image reading apparatus that has a small size, a low cost, high reliability, high stability and high working efficiency.
The invention is structured as follows for solving the problems mentioned above and for attaining the objects.
Structure (1)
A radiation image radiographing cassette having a front cover and a back base wherein the cassette can take two conditions including one in which the front cover and the back base are separated from each other and the other in which the front cover and the back base are re-assembled together, a stimulable phosphor sheet or a sheet member on which the stimulable phosphor sheet is stuck or absorbed directly or indirectly on an inner surface of the back base, and the back base has appropriate stiffness and has appropriate flexibility which makes the flatness of the back base to follow the flatness of another plane stated above when the back base is absorbed on another plane by a prescribed means.
In the structure (1), the cassette can take two conditions including one in which the front cover and the back base are separated from each other and the other in which the front cover and the back base are re-assembled together, a stimulable phosphor sheet or a sheet member on which the stimulable phosphor sheet is stuck on or absorbed in an inner surface of the back base, and the back base has appropriate stiffness and has appropriate flexibility which makes the flatness of the back base to follow the flatness of another plane (flatness of the back base is corrected by flatness of another plane) when the back base is absorbed on another plane by a prescribed means, and therefore, it is possible to read image information from the stimulable phosphor sheet having excellent flatness, by separating the back base from the front cover and by making the back base to be absorbed in another plane. Due to this, image unevenness caused by a decline of flatness of the stimulable phosphor sheet is not generated, and quality images for diagnosis can be provided. It is further possible to provide a non-contact conveyance method wherein the surface of a stimulable phosphor sheet is not touched, in a more preferable form.
Further, the back base whose entire surface is absorbed on another plane on which a measure to prevent vibration is taken eliminates that the stimulable phosphor surface vibrates in the course of reading image information from the stimulable phosphor sheet, and therefore, it is possible to eliminate image unevenness generated when the stimulable phosphor surface vibrates in the course of reading image information from the stimulable phosphor sheet, and thereby to provide quality images for diagnosis.
Compared with a method to draw out a rigid stimulable phosphor plate from the side of a cassette, a method to separate the front cover from the back base and to re-assemble them together requires the conveyance mechanism to have lower accuracy for conveyance, and therefore, it is possible to provide an apparatus wherein frequency of occurrence of troubles is low and stability and reliability are high.
Further, since a frame of the front cover is of the structure to cover continuously the peripheral on the front side of the front cover, it is possible to provide a strong cassette which is extremely strong for the load applied on the front cover of the cassette in the course of radiographing.
Structure (2)
The radiation image radiographing cassette described in (1) wherein at least a part of the reverse side of the back base is a ferromagnetic body, and attraction of the back base to another plane is one by means of magnetic force.
In the structure (2), at least a part of the reverse side is a ferromagnetic body, and an arrangement is made so that the back base may be attracted to another plane by magnetic force, therefore, it is possible to provide an inexpensive apparatus that operates stably, without using a complicated mechanism.
Structure (3)
The radiation image radiographing cassette described in (1) wherein attraction of the back base to another plane is sticking by means of vacuum or the like.
The structure (3) makes is possible to provide an apparatus which can operate stably without using a complicated mechanism, because an arrangement is made so that the back base may be attracted to another plane by means of vacuum and others. Further, by canceling the attraction by means of vacuum or the like, the back base can be removed from another plane easily.
Structure (4)
The radiation image radiographing cassette described in (1) wherein the stimulable phosphor sheet or the sheet member on which the stimulable phosphor sheet is adhering is stuck on the inner surface of the back base by a two-sided adhesive tape or by adhesives on a sticking-changeable basis.
In the structure (4), an arrangement is made so that the stimulable phosphor sheet or the sheet member on which the stimulable phosphor sheet is adhering is stuck on the inner surface of the back base by a two-sided adhesive tape or by adhesives on a sticking-changeable basis. Therefore, there is no fear that the stimulable phosphor sheet comes off the back base in the course of reading image information from the stimulable phosphor sheet. Further, there is no fear that the stimulable phosphor sheet comes off the back base, even in the case of usage for a long time. Therefore, a highly reliable cassette can be provided. It is further possible to replace stimulable phosphor sheets.
Structure (5)
The radiation image radiographing cassette described in (1) wherein the stimulable phosphor sheet or the sheet member on which the stimulable phosphor sheet is adhering is attracted to the inner surface of the back base by magnetic force.
In the structure (5), an arrangement is made so that the stimulable phosphor sheet or the sheet member on which the stimulable phosphor sheet is adhering is attracted to the inner surface of the back base by magnetic force. It is therefore possible to replace stimulable phosphor sheets extremely easily in a short period of time. Due to this, an efficiency for replacement of stimulable phosphor sheets is improved greatly. In addition, since the stimulable phosphor sheet or the sheet member on which the stimulable phosphor sheet is adhering is attracted to the inner surface of the back base by magnetic force, there is no fear that the stimulable phosphor sheet comes off the back base in the course of reading image information from the stimulable phosphor sheet. Further, there is no fear that the stimulable phosphor sheet comes off the back base, even in the case of usage for a long time.
Structure (6)
The radiation image radiographing cassette described in either one of (1)-(5) wherein there is provided a locking mechanism capable of maintaining the lock-ON condition and the lock-OFF condition alternately.
In the radiation image radiographing cassette described in (6), it is possible to avoid the risk that the cassette moves to the lock-OFF condition in the course of radiographing, because a locking mechanism capable of maintaining the lock-ON condition is provided. Further, it is possible to conduct easily operations to separate the back base from the front cover, because the lock-OFF condition can be maintained when separating the back base from the front cover.
Structure (7)
The radiation image radiographing cassette described in (6) wherein the locking mechanism is composed of a plurality of locking claws wherein the lock-ON condition is realized under the state where the tip of the claws is protruded from the side of the back base main body, and the lock-OFF condition is realized under the state where the tip of the claws is not protruded from the side of the back base main body.
In the radiation image radiographing cassette described in (7), it is possible to provide a strong and sure locking mechanism that operates stably, because the locking mechanism is composed of a plurality of locking claws wherein the lock-ON condition is realized under the state where the tip is protruded from the side of the back base main body, and the lock-OFF condition is realized under the state where the tip is not protruded from the side of the back base main body.
Structure (8)
The radiation image radiographing cassette described in (6) wherein the locking mechanism is composed of a plurality of locking claws which act to slide on the back base while keeping the state wherein the tip is protruded from the side of the back base.
In the radiation image radiographing cassette described in (8), it is possible to provide a strong and sure locking mechanism that operates stably, because the locking mechanism is composed of a plurality of locking claws which act to slide on the back base while keeping the state wherein the tip is protruded from the side of the back base.
Structure (9)
The radiation image radiographing cassette described in (7) or (8) wherein the locking claws are arranged on at least a pair of sides facing each other of the back base.
In the radiation image radiographing cassette described in (9), it is possible to maintain, with high reliability, the condition where the front cover and the back base are united with each others because locking claws are arranged on at least a pair of sides facing each other of the back base.
Structure (10)
The radiation image radiographing cassette described in (1) wherein when the front cover is united with the back base, a protruded portion provided on an outer peripheral portion of the back base enters a recessed portion provided on the frame of the front cover, to shield light coming from the outside.
In the radiation image radiographing cassette described in (10), external light is shielded thoroughly and there is no fear that the external light arrives at the stimulable phosphor sheet to expose it to light, because a light-shielding method by means of combination of a processed portion and a protruded portion is employed. Due to this, quality images for diagnosis can be provided.
Structure (11)
The radiation image radiographing cassette described in (1) wherein, when the front cover is united with the back base, a protruded portion provided on the frame of the front cover enters a recessed portion provided on the outer peripheral portion of the back base, to shield light coming from the outside.
In the radiation image radiographing cassette described in (11), external light is shielded thoroughly and there is no fear that the external light arrives at the stimulable phosphor sheet to expose it to light, because a light-shielding method by means of combination of a processed portion and a protruded portion is employed. Due to this, quality images for diagnosis can be provided.
Structure (12)
The radiation image radiographing cassette described in (1) wherein the inner surface of the frame of the front cover has a slope that is inclined upward from the outer peripheral portion toward the inside.
In the radiation image radiographing cassette described in (12), it is possible to design the positioning accuracy for uniting the back base and the front cover, because there is employed a structure wherein the inner surface of the frame of the front cover has a slope that is inclined from the outer peripheral portion toward the inside. Namely, it is possible to loosen the accuracy for parts on the apparatus side and to loosen the accuracy for assembling, because the slope leads automatically the back base to the position where the back base is united with the front cover, even when the position where the back base is to be united with the front cover is deviated slightly. Even when a delicate deformation is caused on the frame or the mechanism of an apparatus when the apparatus is transported, probability of occurrence of troubles can be made to be very small by uniting operations for the front cover and the back base.
Structure (13)
The radiation image radiographing cassette described in (1), (10) (11) or (12) wherein a clearance of 0.2-2.0 mm is generated between the inner surface of the frame of the front cover and the side surface of the outer wall of the back base when the front cover is united with the back base.
In the radiation image radiographing cassette described in (13), the front cover can be united with the back base surely and smoothly, because construction is made so that a clearance of 0.2-2.0 mm is generated between the inner surface of the frame of the front cover and the side surface of the outer wall of the back base when the front cover is united with the back base. Due to the presence of this clearance, manufacturing errors for the front cover and the back base can be absorbed sufficiently. Accordingly, reliability and stability for operations to unite the front cover with the back base can be improved in particular.
Structure (101)
A radiation image reading apparatus that reads radiation image information from a stimulable phosphor sheet attached to a back base of a cassette whose front cover and back base can be separated from each other, wherein there are provided an inlet through which the cassette is inserted, a separating means that separates the front cover of the cassette from the back base thereof, a vertical scanning means that vertically scans the back base separated from the front cover by the separating means, a reading means that reads radiation image information held in the stimulable phosphor sheet that is attached to the back base, an erasing means that erases the radiation image information remaining in the stimulable phosphor sheet, a re-assembling means that re-assembles the front cover with the back base again, an outlet through which the cassette subjected to combination of the front cover and the back base is ejected, and a conveyance means that moves the cassette, and a movement of the cassette between the inlet and the outlet and a movement between the outlet and the vertical scanning means are conducted including at least a rotational displacement in the constitution.
The structure (101) makes it possible to realize a small-sized apparatus while employing a non-contact conveyance method because of the constitution wherein a cassette whose front cover and back base can be separated from each other is used, the back base separated by the separating means that separates the front cover of the cassette from the back base thereof is transferred to the vertical scanning means that vertically scans, radiation image information remaining in the stimulable phosphor sheet is erased by the erasing means after the radiation image information held in the stimulable phosphor sheet attached to the back base has been read by the reading means, and the cassette is ejected to the outlet after the front cover and the back base are re-assembled by the re-assembling means, and because of the constitution wherein a movement of the cassette from the inlet to the vertical scanning means and from the vertical scanning means to the outlet is conducted including at least a rotational displacement.
It is further possible to improve stability and reliability of the apparatus with less moving points of the mechanism, compared with the occasion of the parallel displacement, because movement of the cassette between the inlet and the outlet and between the outlet and the vertical scanning means is constituted mainly by the rotational displacement. It is also possible to realize an inexpensive apparatus by reducing the number of parts of the mechanism. In addition, a user can distinguish easily between a cassette before reading and that after reading, and reliability of operations is improved, because the inlet and the outlet both for the cassette are arranged separately.
Structure (102)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (101) wherein the rotational displacement is carried out when a part of the conveyance means or the total of the conveyance means conducts rotational displacement.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (102), it is not necessary to provide a plurality of conveyance means and it is possible to realize a low cost apparatus having less number of parts of the mechanism accordingly, because the rotational displacement means is carried out when a part of the conveyance means or the total of the conveyance means conducts rotational displacement. Further, the simplified mechanism makes stability and reliability of the apparatus to be improved, and it realizes a compact apparatus mechanism.
Structure (103)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (101) or (102) wherein the rotational displacement is carried out when a part of the vertical scanning means conducts rotational displacement.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (103), mechanism of the conveyance means can be simplified, and a compact apparatus mechanism can be realized, because the apparatus is structured so that the rotational displacement means is carried out when a part of the vertical scanning means conducts rotational displacement.
Structure (104)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (101)-(103) wherein at least one rotation center of the rotational displacement is located beneath the cassette that is rotated.
The structure (104) makes it possible to arrange the rotation center to be close to the bottom plate because the apparatus is constituted so that at least one rotation center is located beneath the cassette that is subjected to rotational displacement.
Structure (105)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (101)-(104) wherein a fulcrum of the rotational displacement and the vertical scanning means are provided on the same base plate, and the base plate is provided on the bottom plate of the apparatus through a vibration-proof means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (105), accuracy for transferring the back base to the vertical scanning means is improved because the fulcrum of the rotational displacement and the vertical scanning means are provided on the same base plate. Due to this, a highly reliable apparatus can be provided. Further, vibration in the outside of the apparatus is hardly transmitted to the vertical scanning means because the base plate is provided on the bottom plate of the apparatus through a vibration-proof means, which prevents that vibration noise is mixed in the image that is in process of being read.
Structure (106)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (101)-(105) wherein the apparatus is constituted so that the carrying in of the cassette from the inlet and an ejection of the cassette to the outlet may be conducted through at least the linear movement of the cassette.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (106), a cassette conveyance mechanism before rotational displacement and a cassette conveyance mechanism after rotational displacement can be constructed by a stable and simple mechanism (mechanism of linear movement), because the apparatus is constituted so that the carrying in of the cassette from the inlet and an ejection of the cassette to the outlet may be conducted through at least the linear movement of the cassette. By re-assembling this linear movement with the rotational displacement, the cassette can be moved to a desired position in the apparatus.
Structure (107)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (101)-(106) wherein an angle formed between the direction to carry in the cassette from the inlet and the vertical scanning direction of the vertical scanning means is greater than an angle formed between the ejection direction of the cassette toward the outlet and the vertical scanning direction of the vertical scanning means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (107), a cassette can be inserted into the inlet without being interrupted by the cassette ejected to the outlet, because the apparatus is constituted so that an angle formed between the direction to carry in the cassette from the inlet and the vertical scanning direction is greater than an angle formed between the ejection direction of the cassette toward the outlet and the vertical scanning direction.
Structure (108)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (101)-(107) wherein the reading means and the erasing means are arranged to be located between the vertical scanning means and the outlet.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (108), the apparatus can be made small in size requiring only a small space, compared with an occasion where the reading means and the erasing means are arranged to be located on the opposite side about the vertical scanning means (the side opposite to the inlet and the outlet about the vertical scanning means), because the reading means and the erasing means are arranged to be located between the vertical scanning means and the outlet.
Structure (109)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (101)-(108) wherein the outlet is arranged to be located between the vertical scanning means and the inlet.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (109), a cassette can be inserted into the inlet without being interrupted by the cassette ejected to the outlet, because the outlet is arranged to be located between the vertical scanning means and the inlet.
Structure (110)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (101)-(109) wherein the direction to carry in the cassette from the inlet and the ejection direction of the cassette toward the outlet are inclined in the same direction from the vertical direction.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (110), it is easy to insert and eject the cassette, and working efficiency of a user can be improved because the apparatus is constituted so that the direction to carry in the cassette from the inlet and the ejection direction of the cassette toward the outlet may be inclined in the same direction from the vertical direction. Further, the cassette leans, when it is conveyed, on the conveyance means, eliminating the fear that the cassette may be inverted or dropped while it is conveyed, and thus, the cassette can be conveyed in a more reliable way. Due to this, reliability and stability of the apparatus are improved. Further, the mechanism of the apparatus is simplified and cost reduction is realized, because transferring to rotational displacement becomes easy.
Structure (111)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (101)-(110) wherein the cassette is inserted in the inlet with a back of a radiation image reading surface of the stimulable phosphor sheet facing the vertical scanning means, and the cassette is ejected to the outlet with a back of a radiation image reading surface of the stimulable phosphor sheet facing the vertical scanning means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (111), the back base of the cassette can be transferred easily to the vertical scanning mechanism by the rotational displacement, because the apparatus is constituted so that the cassette is inserted in the inlet with a back of a radiation image reading surface of the stimulable phosphor sheet facing the vertical scanning means, and the cassette is ejected to the outlet with a back of a radiation image reading surface of the stimulable phosphor sheet facing the vertical scanning means.
Structure (112)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (101)-(111) wherein radiation image information is read from the stimulable phosphor sheet by the reading means in the going travel of the vertical scanning means, and radiation image information remaining in the stimulable phosphor sheet is erased by the erasing means in the returning travel of the vertical scanning means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (112), it is possible to utilize the travel time to and from for vertical scanning effectively without wasting, and to improve processing capacity of the apparatus, because the apparatus is constituted so that radiation image information is read from the stimulable phosphor sheet in the going travel of the vertical scanning means, and radiation image information remaining in the stimulable phosphor sheet is erased in the returning travel of the vertical scanning means.
Structure (113)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (101)-(112) wherein a height of the inlet is different from that of the outlet.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (113), an operation to take out the cassette ejected to the outlet and an operation to insert the cassette in the inlet can be conducted smoothly without interfering with each other, because a height of the inlet and that of the outlet are constituted to be different each other. Due to this, working efficiency of a user can be improved.
Structure (114)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (101)-(113) wherein the back base is attracted to the vertical scanning means by magnetic force, and thereby, the back base is transferred from the conveyance means to the vertical scanning means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (114), the back base can be transferred from the conveyance means to the vertical scanning means surely because the apparatus is constituted so that the back base may be attracted to the vertical scanning means by magnetic force. Since the transferring by means of magnetic force can be realized at low cost, the apparatus can be made at low cost.
Structure (115)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (101)-(114) wherein at least a part of the surface of the back base is composed of a ferromagnetic body, and at least a part of the surface of the vertical scanning means that attracts the back base is composed of a magnet.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (115), weight on the back base side (weight of the cassette) is not increased by weight of the magnet, and transferring of the back base by means of magnetic force can be realized, because at least a part of the surface of the back base is composed of a ferromagnetic body, and at least a part of the surface of the vertical scanning means that attracts the back base is composed of a magnet.
Structure (116)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (101)-(113) wherein the back base is transferred to the vertical scanning means from the conveyance means when the back base is attracted to the vertical scanning means through suction such as vacuum.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (116), operations for tearing the back base off the vertical scanning means can be conducted simply and surely by turning off suction such as vacuum, because the back base is arranged to be attracted to the vertical scanning means by suction such as vacuum.
Structure (117)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (101)-(116) wherein the apparatus has a means on which a plurality of cassettes ejected from the outlet can be stacked.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (117), it is possible to take out processed cassettes from the outlet collectively, because the apparatus is constituted so that a plurality of cassettes ejected from the outlet may be stacked. Due to this, working efficiency of a user can be improved.
Structure (118)
A radiation image reading apparatus that reads radiation image information from a stimulable phosphor sheet attached to a back base of a cassette whose front cover and back base can be separated from each other, wherein there are provided an inlet/outlet section through which the cassette is inserted or ejected, a separating means that separates the front cover of the cassette from the back base thereof, a vertical scanning means that vertically scans the back base separated from the front cover by the separating means, a reading means that reads radiation image information held in the stimulable phosphor sheet that is attached to the back base, an erasing means that erases the radiation image information remaining in the stimulable phosphor sheet, a re-assembling means that re-assembles the front cover with the back base again, and a conveyance means that moves the cassette, and a movement of the cassette between the inlet/outlet section and the vertical scanning means is conducted including at least a rotational displacement.
The structure (118) makes it possible to realize a small-sized apparatus while employing a non-contact conveyance method because of the constitution wherein a cassette whose front cover and back base can be separated from each other is used, the back base separated by the separating means that separates the front cover of the cassette from the back base thereof is transferred to the vertical scanning means that vertically scans, radiation image information remaining in the stimulable phosphor sheet is erased by the erasing means, after the radiation image information held in the stimulable phosphor sheet attached to the back base has been read by the reading means, and the cassette is ejected to the inlet/outlet after the front cover and the back base are re-assembled by the re-assembling means, and because of the constitution wherein a movement of the cassette between the inlet/outlet and the vertical scanning means is conducted including at least a rotational displacement. It is further possible to improve stability and reliability of the apparatus with less moving points of the mechanism, compared with the occasion of the parallel displacement, because movement of the cassette between the inlet/outlet section and the vertical scanning means is constituted mainly by the rotational displacement. It is also possible to realize an inexpensive apparatus by reducing the number of parts of the mechanism. In addition, it is possible to insert simultaneously the cassettes in quantity equivalent to the number of openings (inlet/outlets) because an inlet and an outlet for the cassette are re-assembled to be one (to be an inlet/outlet). For example, if the number of openings is two, two cassettes can be inserted into the openings simultaneously. It is also possible to make the apparatus to be small by making the number of opening to be one.
Structure (119)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (118) wherein a rotational displacement means that makes the cassette to be subjected to rotational displacement between the inlet/outlet and the vertical scanning means is performed when a part or the whole of the conveyance means rotates.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (119), it is not necessary to provide a plurality of conveyance means and it is possible to realize a low cost apparatus having less number of parts of the mechanism accordingly, because the rotational displacement is carried out when a part of the conveyance means or the total of the conveyance means conducts rotational displacement. Further, the simplified mechanism makes stability and reliability of the apparatus to be improved, and it realizes a compact apparatus mechanism.
Structure (120)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (118) wherein a rotational displacement means that makes the cassette to be subjected to rotational displacement between the inlet/outlet and the vertical scanning means is performed when a part of the vertical scanning means rotates.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (120), it is possible to simplify the mechanism of the conveyance means and to realize a compact apparatus mechanism, because the rotational displacement means is structured so that the rotational displacement is performed when a part of the vertical scanning means rotates.
Structure (121)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (118) or (119) wherein at least one rotation center of the rotational displacement is located beneath the cassette that is rotated.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (121), it is possible to provide the rotation center in the vicinity of the bottom plate, because at least one rotation center of the rotational displacement is located beneath the cassette that is rotated. Due to this, the rotational displacement that is more reliable and more stable can be conducted, because shifting of the rotation center is reduced.
Structure (122)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (118), (119) or (121) wherein a fulcrum of the rotational displacement and the vertical scanning means are provided on the same base plate, and the base plate is provided on the bottom plate of the apparatus through a vibration-proof means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (122), accuracy for transferring the back base to the vertical scanning means is improved because the fulcrum of the rotational displacement and the vertical scanning means are provided on the same base plate. Due to this, a highly reliable apparatus can be provided. Further, vibration in the outside of the apparatus is hardly transmitted to the vertical scanning means because the base plate is provided on the bottom plate of the apparatus through a vibration-proof means, which prevents that vibration noise is mixed in the image that is in process of being read.
Structure (123)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (118)-(122) wherein the apparatus is constituted so that the carrying in of the cassette from the inlet and an ejection of the cassette to the outlet may be conducted through at least the linear movement of the cassette.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (123), a cassette conveyance mechanism before rotational displacement and a cassette conveyance mechanism after rotational displacement can be constructed by a stable and simple mechanism (mechanism of linear movement), because the apparatus is constituted so that the carrying in of the cassette from the inlet and an ejection of the cassette to the inlet/outlet may be conducted through at least the linear movement of the cassette. By re-assembling this linear movement with the rotational displacement, the cassette can be moved to a desired position in the apparatus.
Structure (124)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (118)-(122) wherein the reading means and the erasing means are arranged to be located between the vertical scanning means and the outlet.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (124), the apparatus can be made small in size requiring only a small space, compared with an occasion where the reading means and the erasing means are arranged to be located on the opposite side about the vertical scanning means (the side opposite to the inlet/outlet about the vertical scanning means), because the reading means and the erasing means are arranged to be located between the vertical scanning means and the outlet.
Structure (125)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (118)-(124) wherein the direction to carry in the cassette from the inlet and the ejection direction of the cassette toward the outlet are inclined by a prescribed angle from the vertical direction.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (125), it is easy to insert and eject the cassette, and working efficiency of a user can be improved because the apparatus is constituted so that the direction to carry in the cassette from the inlet/outlet and the ejection direction of the cassette toward the inlet/outlet may be inclined by a prescribed angle from the vertical direction. Further, the cassette leans, when it is conveyed, on the conveyance means, eliminating the fear that the cassette may be inverted or dropped while it is conveyed, and thus, the cassette can be conveyed in a more reliable way. Due to this, reliability and stability of the apparatus are improved. Further, the mechanism of the apparatus is simplified and cost reduction is realized, because transferring to rotational displacement becomes easy.
Structure (126)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (118)-(125) wherein the cassette is inserted in the inlet with a back of a radiation image reading surface of the stimulable phosphor sheet facing the vertical scanning means, and the cassette is ejected to the outlet with a back of a radiation image reading surface of the stimulable phosphor sheet facing the vertical scanning means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (126), the back base of the cassette can be transferred easily to the vertical scanning mechanism by the rotational displacement, because the apparatus is constituted so that the cassette is inserted in the inlet with a back of a radiation image reading surface of the stimulable phosphor sheet facing the vertical scanning means, and the cassette is ejected to the aforesaid outlet with a back of a radiation image reading surface of the stimulable phosphor sheet facing the vertical scanning means.
Structure (127)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (118)-(126) wherein radiation image information is read from the stimulable phosphor sheet by the reading means in the going travel of the vertical scanning means, and radiation image information remaining in the stimulable phosphor sheet is erased by the erasing means in the returning travel of the vertical scanning means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (127), it is possible to utilize the travel time to and from for vertical scanning effectively without wasting, and to improve processing capacity of the apparatus, because the apparatus is constituted so that radiation image information is read from the stimulable phosphor sheet in the going travel of the vertical scanning means, and radiation image information remaining in the stimulable phosphor sheet is erased in the returning travel of the vertical scanning means.
Structure (128)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (118)-(127) wherein the back base is attracted to the vertical scanning means by magnetic force, and thereby, the back base is transferred from the conveyance means to the vertical scanning means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (128), the back base can be transferred from the conveyance means to the vertical scanning means surely because the apparatus is constituted so that the back base may be attracted to the vertical scanning means by magnetic force. Since the transferring by means of magnetic force can be realized at low cost, the apparatus can be made at low cost.
Structure (129)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (118)-(128) wherein at least a part of the surface of the back base is composed of a ferromagnetic body, and at least a part of the surface of the vertical scanning means that attracts the back base is composed of a magnet.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (129), weight on the back base side (weight of the cassette) is not increased by weight of the magnet, and transferring of the back base by means of magnetic force can be realized, because at least a part of the surface of the back base is composed of a ferromagnetic body, and at least a part of the surface of the vertical scanning means that attracts the back base is composed of a magnet.
Structure (130)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (118)-(127) wherein the back base is transferred to the vertical scanning means from the conveyance means when the back base is attracted to the vertical scanning means through suction such as vacuum.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (130), operations for tearing the back base off the vertical scanning means can be conducted simply and surely by turning off suction such as vacuum, because the back base is arranged to be attracted to the vertical scanning means by suction such as vacuum.
Structure (131)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (118)-(130) wherein the number of the inlet/outlet is one.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (131), a size of an apparatus can be made small because the number of the inlet/outlet is made to be one. In particular, it is possible to provide a size of an apparatus which can be installed even in the small hospital having no room for installation space such as a medical practitioner.
Structure (132)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (118)-(130) wherein the number of the inlet/outlet is two.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (132), a size of an apparatus can be made small and working efficiency can be maintained, because the number of the inlet/outlet is made to be two. Namely, it is possible to deal with most radiographing operations by providing two inlet/outlets, because an average number of times for radioraphing for one inspection is 1.8. Due to this, the apparatus can be used without lowering working efficiency in facilities in various sizes covering from a practitioner to a large hospital.
Structure (133)
A radiation image reading apparatus that reads radiation image information from a stimulable phosphor plate housed in a cassette, wherein there are provided a loading inlet into which the cassette is inserted, a vertical scanning means that vertically scans the stimulable phosphor plate after it is drawn out of the cassette loaded in the loading inlet, a reading means that reads radiation image information held in the stimulable phosphor plate, an erasing means that erases the radiation image information remaining in the stimulable phosphor plate, and a conveyance means that moves the stimulable phosphor plate, and a movement of the stimulable phosphor plate between the loading inlet and the vertical scanning means is conducted including at least a rotational displacement.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (133), it is possible to make the apparatus to be small while employing a non-contact conveyance method, because a stimulable phosphor plate is transferred to the vertical scanning means that vertically scans the stimulable phosphor plate after the stimulable phosphor plate housed in the cassette is drawn out, then, radiation image information remaining in the stimulable phosphor plate is erased after radiation image information held in the stimulable phosphor plate is read by the reading means, and a movement of the stimulable phosphor plate between the loading inlet and the vertical scanning means is made to be conducted including at least a rotational displacement. Further, since a movement of the stimulable phosphor plate between the loading inlet and the vertical scanning means is constituted to mainly contain rotational displacement, moving points of the mechanism can be reduced and stability and reliability of the apparatus can be improved, compared with an occasion of the parallel displacement.
Structure (134)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (133) wherein the rotational displacement means that conducts rotational displacement of the stimulable phosphor plate between the loading inlet and the vertical scanning means is performed when a part or the whole of the conveyance means rotates.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (134), it is not necessary to provide a plurality of conveyance means separately, and thereby a low cost apparatus having less number of parts of mechanism can be achieved, because the rotational displacement means is structured to be performed when a part or the whole of the conveyance means rotates.
Structure (135)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (133) wherein the rotational displacement means that conducts rotational displacement of the cassette between the loading inlet and the vertical scanning means is structured to be performed when a part of the vertical scanning means is rotated.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (135), it is possible to simplify the mechanism of the conveyance means and to create a compact apparatus mechanism, because the rotational displacement means is structured to be performed when a part of the vertical scanning means is rotated.
Structure (136)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (133) or (135) wherein at least one rotation center of the rotational displacement is located under the stimulable phosphor plate.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (136), it is possible to arrange the rotation center to be located in the vicinity of the bottom plate because at least one rotation center of the rotational displacement is located under the stimulable phosphor plate.
Structure (137)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (133), (134) or (136) wherein a fulcrum of the rotational displacement and the vertical scanning means are provided on the same base plate, and the base plate is provided on the bottom plate of the apparatus through a vibration-proof means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (137), accuracy for transferring the stimulable phosphor plate to the vertical scanning means is improved, because the fulcrum of the rotational displacement and the vertical scanning means are provided on the same base plate. Due to this, a highly reliable apparatus can be provided. Further, vibration in the outside of the apparatus is hardly transmitted to the vertical scanning means because the base plate is provided on the bottom plate of the apparatus through a vibration-proof means, which prevents that vibration noise is mixed in the image that is in process of being read.
Structure (138)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (133)-(137) wherein drawing out of the cassette from the stimulable phosphor plate and loading of the stimulable phosphor plate in the cassette are conducted including the linear movement of at least the stimulable phosphor plate.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (138), a conveyance mechanism for the stimulable phosphor plate before the rotational displacement and a conveyance mechanism for the stimulable phosphor plate after the rotational displacement can be constructed by a stable and simple mechanism (mechanism of linear movement), because drawing out of the stimulable phosphor plate from the cassette and loading of the stimulable phosphor plate in the cassette are conducted including at least linear movement of the stimulable phosphor plate. By re-assembling this linear movement with the rotational displacement, the stimulable phosphor plate can be moved to a desired position in the apparatus.
Structure (139)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (133)-(138) wherein the reading means and the erasing means are arranged to be located between the vertical scanning means and the loading inlet.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (139), less space is required and an apparatus can be made small, compared with an occasion wherein the reading means and the erasing means are arranged on the opposite side of the vertical scanning means (on the side opposite to that for the loading inlet about the vertical scanning means), because the reading means and the erasing means are arranged to be located between the vertical scanning means and the loading inlet.
Structure (140)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (133)-(139) wherein the direction of loading for the cassette in the loading inlet is inclined from the vertical direction by a prescribed amount of angle.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (140), operations for loading the cassette in the loading inlet and operations for taking out the cassette from the loading inlet are easy and working efficiency of a user can be improved, because the direction of loading for the cassette in the loading inlet is inclined from the vertical direction by a prescribed amount of angle.
Structure (141)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (133)-(140), wherein the cassette is loaded in the loading inlet with a back of a radiation image reading surface of the stimulable phosphor plate facing the vertical scanning means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (141), the stimulable phosphor plate can be transferred easily to the vertical scanning mechanism by the rotational displacement, because the apparatus is constituted so that the cassette is loaded in the loading inlet in the direction where a back of the radiation image reading surface of the stimulable phosphor plate faces the vertical scanning means, and the cassette is ejected to the aforesaid outlet with a back of a radiation image reading surface of the stimulable phosphor sheet facing the vertical scanning means.
Structure (142)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (133)-(141), wherein radiation image information is read from the stimulable phosphor plate by the reading means in the going travel of the vertical scanning means, and radiation image information remaining in the stimulable phosphor plate is erased by the erasing means in the returning travel of the vertical scanning means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (142), it is possible to utilize the travel time to and from for vertical scanning effectively without wasting, and to improve processing capacity of the apparatus, because the apparatus is constituted so that radiation image information is read from the stimulable phosphor plate in the going travel of the vertical scanning means, and radiation image information remaining in the stimulable phosphor plate is erased in the returning travel of the vertical scanning means.
Structure (143)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (133)-(142) wherein the back side of the stimulable phosphor plate is attracted to the vertical scanning means by magnetic force, and thereby, the stimulable phosphor plate is transferred from the conveyance means to the vertical scanning means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (143), the stimulable phosphor plate can be transferred from the conveyance means to the vertical scanning means surely because the apparatus is constituted so that the back side of the stimulable phosphor plate may be attracted to the vertical scanning means by magnetic force. Since the transferring by means of magnetic force can be realized at low cost, the apparatus can be made at low cost.
Structure (144)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (133)-(143) wherein at least a part of the back side of the stimulable phosphor plate is composed of a ferromagnetic body, and at least a part of the surface of the vertical scanning means that attracts the stimulable phosphor plate is composed of a magnet.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (144), weight of the stimulable phosphor plate back base is not increased by weight of the magnet, and weight of the cassette is not increased accordingly, and transferring of the stimulable phosphor plate by means of magnetic force can be realized.
Structure (145)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (144) wherein the magnet is a permanent magnet.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (145), the apparatus can be made at low cost, because an inexpensive permanent magnet is used as a magnet. Since the stimulable phosphor plate is torn off the magnet through rotational displacement, the tearing force can be small compared with an occasion to tear off through parallel displacement, even when the permanent magnet is used as a magnet.
Structure (146)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (133)-(142) wherein the stimulable phosphor plate is transferred to the vertical scanning means from the conveyance means when the back side of the stimulable phosphor plate is attracted to the vertical scanning means through suction such as vacuum.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (146), operations for tearing the stimulable phosphor plate off the vertical scanning means by turning off suction such as vacuum can be conducted simply and surely, because the back side of the stimulable phosphor plate is arranged to be attracted to the vertical scanning means by suction such as vacuum.
Structure (147)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (133)-(146) wherein the number of the loading inlet is one.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (147), a size of an apparatus can be made small because the number of the loading inlet is made to be one. In particular, it is possible to provide a size of an apparatus which can be installed even in the small hospital having no room for installation space such as a medical practitioner.
Structure (148)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in either one of (133)-(146) wherein the number of the loading inlet is two.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (148), a size of an apparatus can be made small and working efficiency can be maintained, because the number of the loading inlet is made to be two. Namely, it is possible to deal with most radiographing operations by providing two loading inlets, because an average number of times for radioraphing for one inspection is 1.8. Due to this, the apparatus can be used without lowering working efficiency in facilities in various sizes covering from a medical practitioner to a large hospital.
Structure (201)
A radiation image reading apparatus that reads radiation image information from a stimulable phosphor sheet housed in a cassette, wherein there are provided an insertion inlet into which the cassette is inserted, an ejection outlet from which the cassette is ejected and a stacker section on which a plurality of cassettes ejected from the ejection outlet can be stacked, and the cassette inserted in the insertion inlet is conveyed to the inside of the apparatus main body, then, radiation image information is subjected to reading/erasing from the stimulable phosphor sheet housed in the cassette, and the cassette is ejected to the ejection outlet under the condition that the cassette houses the stimulable phosphor sheet which has been subjected to reading/erasing, then, the cassette ejected to the ejection outlet is stacked successively on the stacker section.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (201), it is possible to insert a cassette successively into the radiation image reading apparatus until the stacker is filled, without removing the processed cassette, because the apparatus is structured so that a cassette inserted through the insertion inlet is processed in succession (reading/erasing), then the cassette thus processed is ejected from the ejection outlet, and a plurality of cassettes ejected from the ejection outlet are stacked on the stacker section.
Structure (202)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (201) wherein when the first cassette inserted into the insertion inlet is conveyed to the inside of the apparatus main body, the insertion inlet becomes ready to accept the second cassette, then, under this condition, when the second cassette is inserted into the insertion inlet, the second cassette is stopped to be on standby at the insertion inlet, then, when the first cassette is ejected to the ejection outlet or before the first cassette is ejected, the second cassette which has been on standby at the insertion inlet is conveyed to the inside of the apparatus main body.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (202), it is possible to make two cassettes to be accepted almost simultaneously to the radiation image reading apparatus (the second cassette can be inserted if it waits for a period of time for the first cassette to be conveyed to the inside of the apparatus, and this waiting time is very short), because when the first cassette inserted into the insertion inlet is conveyed to the inside of the apparatus main body, the insertion inlet becomes ready to accept the second cassette, then, under this condition, when the second cassette is inserted into the insertion inlet, the second cassette is stopped to be on standby at the insertion inlet, then, when the first cassette is ejected to the ejection outlet, the second cassette which has been on standby at the insertion inlet is conveyed to the inside of the apparatus main body.
Structure (203)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (201) wherein the conveyance direction for conveying the cassette from the insertion inlet to the inside of the apparatus main body is a direction to convey the cassette downward from the insertion inlet to the lower part of the apparatus main body, and the conveyance direction for ejecting the cassette to the ejection outlet is a direction to convey the cassette upward from the lower part of the apparatus main body to the ejection outlet.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (203), the conveyance direction for conveying the cassette from the insertion inlet to the inside of the apparatus main body is a direction to convey the cassette downward from the insertion inlet to the lower part of the apparatus main body, and the conveyance direction for ejecting the cassette to the ejection outlet is a direction to convey the cassette upward from the lower part of the apparatus main body to the ejection outlet. Since the cassette is conveyed upward and downward as stated above, it is possible to make a floor space for the apparatus to be small.
Structure (204)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (201) wherein the direction for ejecting the cassette to the ejection outlet and the direction for holding the cassettes stacked on the stacking section and the direction for inserting the cassette into the insertion inlet are inclined to the same direction against the plane perpendicular to the floor surface.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (204), it is possible to handle in the same direction when inserting the cassette or taking out the cassette, and to attain easy operations accordingly, because the direction for ejecting the cassette to the ejection outlet or the direction for holding the cassettes stacked on the stacking section and the direction for inserting the cassette into the insertion inlet are inclined to the same direction against the plane perpendicular to the floor surface. Further, more natural traffic line can be realized compared with handling in the vertical or horizontal direction, because it is possible to handle the cassette by tilting it, thus, more easy operations can be realized.
Structure (205)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (201) wherein there is provided a notifying means which notifies that the stacker section is filled with cassettes, when the stacker is filled with the cassettes ejected from the ejection outlet.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (205), a user can learn easily the timing when the stacker is filled because there is provided a notifying means which notifies that the stacker section is filled with cassettes, when the stacker is filled with the cassettes ejected from the ejection outlet, and thereby the user can work without paying attention to the state of the stacker section, thus, working efficiency can be improved.
Structure (206)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (201) wherein control is made so that the cassette cannot be inserted into the insertion inlet, or control is made so that the cassette is held to be on standby at the insertion inlet even when the cassette is inserted, or control is made so that conveyance of the cassette in the apparatus is stopped so that the cassette may not be ejected to the ejection outlet, when the stacker section is filled with the cassettes ejected from the ejection outlet.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (206), it is possible to prevent the risk that the processed cassette is ejected on the stacker that is already filled with cassettes and cassette jam is caused and to avoid the accident that the cassette is pushed out of the stacker section and is dropped, because control is made so that the cassette cannot be inserted into the insertion inlet, or control is made so that the cassette is held to be on standby at the insertion inlet even when the cassette is inserted, or control is made so that conveyance of the cassette in the apparatus is topped so that the cassette may not be ejected to the ejection outlet, when the stacker section is filled with the cassettes ejected from the ejection outlet.
Structure (207)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (201) wherein the stacker section is positioned to be lower than the ejection outlet so that the cassette ejected out of the ejection outlet may be led by gravity to the stacker section to be housed therein.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (207), it is possible to realize that the ejected cassette may be led to the stacker section to be housed therein at low cost, because the stacker section is positioned to be lower than the ejection outlet so that the cassette ejected out of the ejection outlet may be led by gravity to the stacker section to be housed therein.
Structure (208)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (201) wherein there is provided a conveyance mechanism that conveys the cassette ejected out of the ejection outlet to the stacker section.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (208), it is possible to convey the ejected cassette to the stacker section surely and there is no concern that the ejected cassette is jammed while it is moved to the stacker section, because there is provided a conveyance mechanism that conveys the cassette ejected out of the ejection outlet to the stacker section.
Structure (209)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (201) wherein an opening section of the insertion inlet and an opening section of the ejection outlet are arranged so that they are respectively horizontal and are in parallel with the floor surface.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (209), it is possible to make a width or a depth of the apparatus to be smallest and thereby to make the floor space for the apparatus to be small, because an opening section of the insertion inlet and an opening section of the ejection outlet are arranged so that they are respectively horizontal and are in parallel with the floor surface.
Structure (210) The radiation image reading apparatus described in (201) wherein the insertion inlet is positioned in front of the ejection outlet or the stacker section (closer to a user), and to be lower than the ejection outlet or the stacker section.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (210), the insertion inlet having higher access frequency is positioned to precede the ejection outlet or the stacker section (closer to a user), and to be lower than the ejection outlet or the stacker section. Namely, the insertion inlet having higher access is positioned at the front side of the apparatus so that it may be used easily by a user, and it is arranged to be lower than the ejection outlet or the stacker section so that a cassette may be easily inserted, thus, an apparatus that can be used easily by a user is realized, and working efficiency is improved.
Structure (211)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (201) wherein the mechanism for conveying the cassette is structured so that it rotates between the insertion inlet and the ejection outlet.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (211), stability of the apparatus can be improved, compared with the mechanism of parallel displacement, because the mechanism for conveying the cassette is structured so that it rotates between the insertion inlet and the ejection outlet. Further, the apparatus cost may also be made low.
Structure (212)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (201) wherein the cassette has a structure in which a front cover can be separated from a back base, and the radiation image information is read from the stimulable phosphor sheet under the condition that the stimulable phosphor sheet is attached on the back base.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (212), the stimulable phosphor is hardly scratched and image information having high quality can be provided for a long time compared with a type wherein a stimulable phosphor sheet is taken out and inserted in a cassette, because the cassette has a structure in which a front cover can be separated from a back base, and the radiation image information is read from the stimulable phosphor sheet under the condition that the stimulable phosphor sheet is attached on the back base.
Structure (213)
A radiation image reading apparatus that reads radiation image information from a stimulable phosphor sheet housed in a cassette, wherein there is provided an insertion/ejection opening through which the cassette is inserted or ejected, and the cassette inserted in the insertion/ejection opening is conveyed to the inside of the apparatus main body, then, radiation image information from the stimulable phosphor sheet housed in the cassette is subjected to reading/erasing, and the cassette is ejected to the insertion/ejection opening under the condition that the stimulable phosphor sheet which has been subjected to reading/erasing is housed in the cassette.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (213), at least one insertion/ejection opening is provided and a cassette inserted in either one of them is conveyed to the inside of the apparatus main body, and after the radiation image information from the stimulable phosphor sheet housed in the cassette is subjected reading/erasing, the cassette is ejected to the insertion/ejection opening under the condition that the stimulable phosphor sheet which has been subjected to reading/erasing is housed in the cassette. Therefore, cassettes in quantity equivalent to the number of the insertion/ejection openings can be inserted simultaneously, and working efficiency can be improved accordingly. In addition, since the apparatus is structured so that a stimulable phosphor sheet is read after a cassette is taken in the apparatus, a degree of freedom for handling the stimulable phosphor sheet is improved, and reliability and stability are increased.
Structure (214)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (213) wherein there is provided a means that acts so that the cassette subjected to reading/erasing may be ejected to the insertion/ejection opening where the cassette was inserted, and further provided a means which prohibits the insertion of the following cassette into the insertion/ejection opening or a means which notifies that the following cassette cannot be inserted, when the cassette inserted in the insertion/ejection opening is conveyed into the apparatus main body.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (214), it is possible to prevent an accident that two cassettes are inserted in the same insertion/ejection opening, because there is provided a means that acts so that the cassette subjected to reading/erasing may be ejected to the insertion/ejection opening where the cassette was inserted and prohibits the insertion of the following cassette in the insertion/ejection opening, when the cassette subjected to reading/erasing is ejected to the insertion/ejection opening, or a means that notifies that the following cassette cannot be inserted. Further, a user can advance its work without being confused, because the processed cassette is ejected to the insertion/ejection opening in which the cassette is inserted.
Structure (215)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (213) wherein priority ranking is given to a plurality of insertion/ejection openings, and when a cassette is not inserted in the insertion/ejection opening having the higher priority ranking, the cassette is ejected in the insertion/ejection opening having the higher priority ranking.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (215), it is possible for a user to keep the insertion/ejection opening that can be handled easily to be open on a priority basis and to improve wording efficiency, because priority ranking is given to a plurality of insertion/ejection openings, and when a cassette is not inserted in the insertion/ejection opening having the higher priority ranking, the cassette is inserted in the insertion/ejection opening having the higher priority ranking.
Structure (216)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (213) wherein each of a plurality of insertion/ejection openings has a different height from the floor surface, and the insertion/ejection opening located at the position that is closer to the standing position of a user is given a lower position.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (216), an apparatus that is easy for a user to handle is realized, and wording efficiency is improved, because each of a plurality of insertion/ejection openings has a different height from the floor surface, and the insertion/ejection opening located at the position that is closer to the standing position of a user is given a lower position.
Structure (217)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (213) wherein the cassette has a structure in which a front cover can be separated from a back base, and the radiation image information is read from the stimulable phosphor sheet under the condition that the stimulable phosphor sheet is attached on the back base.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (217), the stimulable phosphor is hardly scratched and image information having high quality can be provided for a long time compared with a type wherein a stimulable phosphor sheet is taken out and inserted in a cassette, because the cassette has a structure in which a front cover can be separated from a back base, and the radiation image information is read from the stimulable phosphor sheet under the condition that the stimulable phosphor sheet is attached on the back base.
Structure (301)
A radiation image reading apparatus for reading radiation image information from a stimulable phosphor sheet having therein a conveyance means that conveys the stimulable phosphor sheet, or a cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, a reading means that reads radiation image information from the stimulable phosphor sheet, an erasing means that erases radiation image information from the stimulable phosphor sheet, an opening/closing means that opens and closes a part of an enclosure of the radiation image reading apparatus, an opening/closing detection means that detects the state of opening/closing of the opening/closing means, and a stopping means that stops operations of the conveyance means forcibly when the opening/closing detection means detects the state of opening, wherein when a jam is caused on the stimulable phosphor sheet that is being conveyed by the conveyance means, or on a cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or on a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, operations of the conveyance means are stopped forcibly by making the opening/closing means to be in the state of opening, and the stimulable phosphor sheet, or the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet each being jammed is removed through the opening generated when the opening/closing means is made to be in the state of opening.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (301), it is possible to clear the jam safely without hurting the surface of the stimulable phosphor sheet without waiting for the arrival of a service engineer even when a jam is caused in the course of usage, because there are provided a conveyance means that conveys the stimulable phosphor sheet, or a cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, a reading means that reads radiation image information from the stimulable phosphor sheet, an erasing means that erases radiation image information from the stimulable phosphor sheet, an opening/closing means that opens and closes a part of an enclosure of the radiation image reading apparatus, an opening/closing detection means that detects the state of opening/closing of the opening/closing means, and a stopping means that stops operations of the conveyance means forcibly when the opening/closing detection means detects the state of opening, and when a jam is caused on the stimulable phosphor sheet that is being conveyed by the conveyance means, or on a cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or on a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, operations of the conveyance means are stopped forcibly by making the opening/closing means to be in the state of opening, and the stimulable phosphor sheet, or the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet each being jammed is removed through the opening generated when the opening/closing means is made to be in the state of opening.
Structure (302)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (301) having therein a position detecting means that detects a position of the conveyance means and/or detects a position of the stimulable phosphor sheet in the conveyance means, or of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or of a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, a jam detection means that detects, based on output signals from the position detecting means, a jam of the stimulable phosphor sheet, or of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or of a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, and a notifying means that notifies information detected by the jam detection means to a user, wherein when the jam detection means detects a jam, operations of the conveyance means are stopped, and information detected by the jam detection means is notified to the user through the notifying means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (302), a user can detect occurrence of a jam on a real time basis, and can advance to jam clearing safely, because there are provided a position detecting means that detects a position of the conveyance means and/or detects a position of the stimulable phosphor sheet in the conveyance means, or of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or of a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, and a jam detection means that detects, based on output sequence from the position detecting means, a jam of the stimulable phosphor sheet, or of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or of a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, and when the jam detection means detects a jam, operations of the conveyance means are stopped, and information detected by the jam detection means is notified to the user through the notifying means.
Structure (303)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (302) wherein when the opening/closing detection means detects a change from the state of open to the state of closing, presence of a jam is investigated by the position detecting means and the jam detection means, and when a jam is detected, operations of the conveyance means are kept to be stopped, and information showing that a jam is caused is notified to a user through the notifying means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (303), even when a user makes a opening/closing means to be in the state of closing before finishing jam-clearance, forced conveyance ignoring the jam is not conducted by the apparatus, and thereby, the surface of the jammed stimulable phosphor sheet is not hurt, because when the opening/closing detection means detects the state of closing after detecting the state of opening, presence of a jam is investigated by the position detecting means and the jam detection means, and when a jam is detected, operations of the conveyance means are stopped, and information showing that a jam is caused is notified to a user through the notifying means. Further, in this case, it is possible to prevent that the following stimulable phosphor sheet is read accidentally, because the apparatus is stopped. It is further possible to urge the user to clear the jam.
Structure (304)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (302) wherein when the opening/closing detection means detects the state of closing after detecting the state of opening, the conveyance means conducts initializing operations, and when the position detecting means detects the stimulable phosphor sheet, or the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet in the course of the initializing operations, the jam detection means recognizes the jam occurrence, operations of the conveyance means are stopped, and information showing that a jam is caused is notified to a user through the notifying means.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (304), even when a user makes a opening/closing means to be in the state of closing before finishing jam clearance, forced conveyance ignoring the jam is not conducted by the apparatus, and thereby, the surface of the jammed stimulable phosphor sheet is not hurt, because when the opening/closing detection means detects the state of closing after detecting the state of opening, the conveyance means conducts initializing operations, and when the position detecting means detects the stimulable phosphor sheet, or the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet in the course of the initializing operations, the jam detection means recognizes the jam occurrence, operations of the conveyance means are stopped, and information showing that a jam is caused is notified to a user through the notifying means. Further, in this case, it is possible to prevent that the following stimulable phosphor sheet is read accidentally, because the apparatus is stopped. It is further possible to urge the user to clear the jam.
Structure (305)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (301) wherein a part of the conveyance means is capable of being operated manually, and is inclined to the direction of opening of the opening/closing means, and the jammed stimulable phosphor sheet, or the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, is made to be capable of being removed from the radiation image reading apparatus by making a part of the conveyance means to be protruded from the surface of the opening.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (305), a user can conduct jam clearing processing safely under the condition that a sufficient working space is secured, because a part of the conveyance means makes manual rotational displacements, and is inclined to the direction of opening of the opening/closing means, and the jammed stimulable phosphor sheet, or the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, is made to be capable of being removed from the radiation image reading apparatus by making a part of the conveyance means to be protruded from the surface of the opening.
Structure (306)
The radiation image reading apparatus described in (301) wherein a part of the conveyance means is protruded from the surface of the opening when a part of the conveyance means is manually subjected to the parallel displacement in the direction of the opening of the opening/closing means, and thereby, the jammed stimulable phosphor sheet, or the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, is made to be capable of being removed from the radiation image reading apparatus.
In the radiation image reading apparatus described in (306), a user can conduct jam clearing processing safely under the condition that a sufficient working space is secured, because a part of the conveyance means is protruded from the surface of the opening when a part of the conveyance means is manually subjected to the parallel displacement in the direction of the opening of the opening/closing means, and thereby, the jammed stimulable phosphor sheet, or the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, or a part of the cassette holding the stimulable phosphor sheet, is made to be capable of being removed from the radiation image reading apparatus.